The killer Inside
by stayawake
Summary: Someone new comes to the agency, right as the team takes a new case in Boise Idaho. What happens when secrets from the past start to emerge and the haunting's of the past come back to life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The team walked into the BAU after a quiet weekend with no case. As soon as they all sat down Hotch hurried into the middle of the room.

"Everyone in the Conference room, we have a case." He gestured toward the room.

Reid, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Prentiss shuffled into the room single file all taking their seats. Reid was the first who noticed the extra chair.

"Are we expecting someone else?" He asked.

"Yes, we have a new member of our team...who is late as usual." Hotch muttered.

The door opened and a long haired Brunette stepped in, in one hand she held a coffee and the other she held her purse. She sat down eyes on Aaron Hotchner.

"Alright everyone, this is special Agent Richelle Robinson, she will be joining our team." He gestured to her with one hand, and she shot the team an extremely white smile.

Everyone went around and introduced themselves to the new agent, her eyes seemed to stay on Dr. Spencer Reid. Aaron watched her gaze and wondered why she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Alright everyone, the boise detectives have asked for our help with a case they believe to be a serial killer and rapist." He handed each member of the team a file which included crime scene photos, witness statements and everything else the police had.

"It says here that his victims are killed less than 2 days apart." Richelle stated not taking her eyes off the papers spread out in front of her.

"Yes, which means he is going on a killing spree and could potentially get worse." Rossi pipped up looking up from his papers and folding his hands.

"All these women seem to have the same profession..." Reid's eyes fell onto Richelle who was studying her papers.

"Yea, they were all strippers." Prentiss Snorted.

"It's not a bad profession." Richelle looked up at the women her eyes turning stone cold.

"They take their clothes off for money that is terrible and degrading." the other women looked back at her.

"So what? your saying just because their profession we should treat them as less than a person?" She snapped back.

"No, that's not what she's saying Agent Robinson, she's just voicing her opinion." Rossi stepped in to break up the argument.

Richelle just shook her head, attention turning back to Hotch.

"Ok, so we know he is targeting this certain type of women, Morgan call Garcia and have her find out which clubs each of these women worked at."

"on it." Derek said dialing the number into his phone.

"Jet leaves in an hour" Hotch said dismissing the team.

He watched as Spencer Followed Richelle out and to the Elevator, He watched the two get on together.

A/n: I own nothing, and the plot does thicken, i'm not very good at opening chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

In the Elevator Richelle and Spencer Sat in silence. Spencer was the first to speak.

"You came back..." His eyes did not meet hers.

"I had to leave." She was short with her answer but her eyes were glued on him.

"You haven't changed one bit..." Spencer's eyes finally met hers.

"You have...you got tall." She said rocking back on her heels.

"Yea, I suppose i've gotten a little taller since you last saw me..."

The elevator stopped and they both stepped out going their separate ways to their cars.

Richelle pulled up to her house, quickly packing a bag and keeping her mind occupied. She hadn't seen Spencer Reid since she was 18, she was 23 now. She poured herself a cup of coffee grabbing her keys and hurrying out the door. As she pulled up to the airport she flashed her badge at security and walked around the metal detector. She met up with the rest of the team boarding the plane pulling out her favorite novel, delving into the romance story. she was a hopeless romantic, granted you wouldn't be able to tell that by looking at her. Before Richelle Joined the police force she had been a stripper, she had been doing that since she was a teenager. It wasn't the smartest job in the world, but it put her through the academy. That is why she was defensive when people trashed strippers. Yes it wasn't a good or safe profession, however half of those women only worked that job because they needed money to put them through some kind of schooling.

"your not reading." Spencer sat down next to her.

"how would you know?" she asked defiantly.

"because you have been on the same page for the last ten minutes." he stated.

"oh." She quickly turned the page a blush heating up her cheeks.

"Passengers we will be landing in 10 minutes, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing." The pilots voice boomed over the intercom.

Richelle fastened her seat belt and put her nose back into her book.

"Hey, Richelle whats bothering you?" Spencer set a hand on her knee.

Richelle jumped her book landing on the floor.

"What nothing why do you think something is bothering me?" She stated quickly jabbering faster than the speed of light, she probably sounded like a chipmunk.

"Richelle come on, I know you please tell me whats bothering you."

"Spencer...Nothing is bothering me, I'm fine, just thinking about this case." She patted his hand before removing it from her knee.

"Alright..." She saw the familiar sign of defeat in his face.

She was the only person who could get that look out of Spencer Reid. She was jolted out of her mind when she felt the plane landing.

As she stepped off the plane she wasn't ready for the brutality of the case that lie ahead of her.

A/n: so having serious writers block today :( boo! anyways! Enjoy! will update soooon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I own nothing, I love this song though and wanted to incorporate it because I love it! Again I own nothing but the Plot and Richelle :)

Chapter Three:

Richelle Sat in the field office looking at the whiteboard with information from the case in front of her. The pictures made her sick she wanted to catch this bastard fast, before he killed someone again.

"Richelle?" Emily waved her hand in front of her face.

"huh?" She came back to reality.

"you ok? you zoned out there." She stared at her.

"Yea fine, this is just really disgusting." Richelle made a face.

"Most of our cases are pretty brutal..."

"Yea this isn't new to me." She stood up standing in front of the board staring intently at it.

Richelle walked out of the field office walking over to the closest church. She went in and sat down, she sat there thinking about the women who were dead, how people pushed them aside as nothing, like they were trash, when in reality most of these women were great people, sweet girls. As she sat there staring up at the stain glass windows a song from her childhood. she sang it softly to herself, she didn't notice Spencer had quietly slipped into the church and was standing in the back watching her. He had seen her leave and was concerned.

_"I don't know if You can hear me_  
><em>Or if You're even there<em>  
><em>I don't know if You would listen<em>  
><em>To a gypsie's prayer<em>  
><em>Yes, I know I'm just an outcast<em>  
><em>I shouldn't speak to you<em>  
><em>Still I see Your face and wonder...<em>  
><em>Were You once an outcast too?<em>

_God help the outcasts_  
><em>Hungry from birth<em>  
><em>Show them the mercy<em>  
><em>They don't find on earth<em>  
><em>God help my people<em>  
><em>We look to You still<em>  
><em>God help the outcasts<em>  
><em>Or nobody will<em>

_I ask for nothing_  
><em>I can get by<em>  
><em>But I know so many<em>  
><em>Less lucky than I<em>  
><em>Please help my people<em>  
><em>The poor and downtrod<em>  
><em>I thought we all were<em>  
><em>The children of God<em>  
><em>God help the outcasts<em>  
><em>Children of God "<em>

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she put her head in her hands. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up into the face of Spencer Reid.

"This is personal for you isn't it?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yea...Its rough...especially peoples attitude towards it..." She hung her head again.

"It'll be ok Richelle I promise we will catch this guy." He kissed the side of her head.

"Lets get back everyone will be wondering." Spencer got up and headed toward the door. She followed close behind arrive at the office just as everyone was walking out.

"We've got another body." Hotch said gesturing to the SUV's.

She climbed in next to spencer, keeping silent up until they got to the crime scene.

"Same MO" the on duty officer said turning away from the scene.

Richelle followed the rest of the team over to the body and gagged slightly at what she saw. A women in nothing but her underwear laying on the ground her throat slit and the tips of her fingers burned.

"He's making it so we can't identify them as easy." Rossi said looking down at the woman.

"he's getting worse..." Spencer said looking at Richelle looking for some hint of how she felton her face. She didn't show any emotion, that was one thing Richelle was good at, keeping a poker face and not letting anyone see her emotions. Even when they were together she rarely let him see her emotions.

"ok lets work a profile in the morning." Hotch said

everyone nodded heading back to the hotel She laid in bed that night having nightmares. tossing back and forth all night, until she finally got up at 2am. She sat on the edge of her bed then heard a knock on her door. She opened it and Spencer Reid stood at her door.

"Can i come in..." He asked.

"Of course." She pulled a shawl over her tank top gesturing to the bed for him to sit.

A/n: Enjoy! update soon i know its moving slow. I"m having bad writers block.


End file.
